Do you want a ride?
by Sha-tan
Summary: Akko isn't good at doing anything, everyone knows that. But then our brunette finds out that even the great Diana Cavendish isn't good at doing something in particular. Well, at least no one taught her, that's why Akko decides to teach her. What will happen? Set at the beginning of the serie, just after Akko became a student of Luna Nova.
1. Chapter 1

DO YOU WANT A RIDE?

Hi! It's been so long since a wrote a story. Sorry been busy with college. I just started holidays and I really wanted to write more about LWA between exams. I don't know how long this will be, but I'll try to keep it updated, except for when I'm near an exam. Hope you enjoy it.

 **I don't own Little Witch Academia**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"This is so boring!", a certain brunette said to her teammates while they were sitting in the cafeteria. The sun was starting to go down, all the classes for that day ended.

"Akko, you're still saying that", Lotte said to her.

"But shouldn't magic classes be more interesting? I can't understand anything they say! I can't believe Chariot had to take classes like this!"

"Chariot is heresy to the magical world", a voice came from behind Akko. "Chariot's kind of magic is unacceptable"

"Diana!", the brunette called while turning to face her. "What do you mean by that?"

"About what?", the blonde girl sat on a chair and took a sip from a cup of tea.

Akko stood up and slammed her hands on Diana's table.

"There is nothing wrong with Chariot's magic! Take it back!"

"How unpleasant…", the honor student tried to ignore her and took another sip from the cup, then decided to continue. "Even assuming you were right about Chariot, your academic attitude is a mess. Please reflect on it"

"She lost this one", Sucy said.

"Sucy!", Lotte tried to scold her.

"She was dead-on though", Sucy continued smirking.

"It's true", Barbara commented.

"How shameless", Hannah added. "She can't even fly a broom. Chariot probably couldn't either"

"This is-"

"Now, now…"

Akko tried to defend herself but was cut off by Ursula, who tried to separate the teams. "Calm down, Kagari-san". Then she turned to Diana. "Kagari-san is a new student, so she's still getting used to things"

"Right…", the heiress replied.

"I know!", Ursula said happily. "To make you all get along more, next time in my class we can have a recreational ball game tournament"

"Hah?"

The next day everything was ready in the athletic field of the school.

"Why a ball game?", Akko said depressed while walking towards her friends.

"This is your fault", Sucy said.

"Lotte! Sucy! Seems we're on the same team together, but I wonder what we're doing"

"Volleyball probably", Sucy said.

"I'm not very good at it…", Lotte was already stressed about it.

"Ugh, you guys…", someone said while walking towards them.

Akko turned to see all the three members of green team.

"Guess we're gonna lose", Amanda said. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways"

"Amanda!", Akko yelled. "What did you say? You guys don't seem that strong too"

"How so?"

"Constanze only ever messes around with machinery and Jasminka is always eating something isn't she?"

"Want some?", Jasminka offered her chips.

"No thank you!"

Amanda tried to defend them. "But those two can still do more magic than you"

"Ugh…"

"Well well, the school dunce and the delinquent are on the same team", Hannah and Barbara approached them. "What's that phrase for something like this?" Barbara asked.

"Eye gunk and snot", Hannah replied.

"Oh my, how vulgar"

"What did you say?", Amanda looked angrily at them. "Go ahead and try to say that again…"

"Alright everyone", Ursula called the attention and the fight stopped. "If you're ready line up in the middle.

Akko and her team lined up in front of Diana's team, which was composed by the rest of blue team and some unknown students.

"Let's have a fair and square game", Ursula said. "Alright I'm going to check on the other group…I'll leave the rest to you", she said looking at the fairy who nodded.

Everyone started to get into their position. The brunette stayed still and looked at the back of the blonde.

"Diana", she called and waited for her to turn. "If we win…take back what you said earlier"

"If you win"

The fairy whistled and the match began. Akko served and Hannah received the ball, then Barbara lifted it for Diana to smash it.

Amanda didn't waste anytime and took out her wand trying to not be seen and whispered some words. Diana smashed the ball but an invisible wall blocked it. The ball bounced back and fell into Diana's part of camp.

Akko looked a bit confused. "Was that just now….magic!?"

"Hey! Why are you using magic?", Barbara yelled at her. "How cowardly!"

"What's wrong with a witch using magic? Are you dumb?"

"How dare you do something so shameless. Referee! Penalize them!"

But the fairy was too concentrated on cleaning his nose to care about the game.

"This useless person!", Barbara was disgusted by his behavior.

"Don't be bothered by something like that", Diana said. "But miss O'Neill, aren't you forgetting about your teammates?"

Amanda didn't have the time to understand what she meant. She saw the ball flying over the net and before she could catch it Hannah and Barbara used their wands to change the direction of the ball. Akko tried to reach it but she failed.

"You have to receive it with magic!", Amanda yelled to Akko.

"I haven't learned that yet!"

The match went on with Diana's team getting one point after another and Akko's team couldn't make any other point after the first one.

"I quit. This is ridiculous", Amanda said trying to leave the field.

Hannah used her wand to direct the ball at full speed towards Amanda who was not looking. At the last moment Akko managed to deviate the ball with her hand, ending with her face on the floor.

Amanda ran to her. "Why are you playing so desperately? This is only recreation anyways"

"Because they made fun of Chariot. Chariot's magic was amazing and it taught me so much. To say that Chariot's magic is unacceptable…that's wrong. I definitely need them to take it back"

"You…"

"So, I don't want to lose!"

"How conceited", Barbara said. "We'll only say it if you win!"

And with that she served again with magic. Akko ran towards the ball and stretched out her hands to reach it, but she was too far. Just before the ball touched the floor, a robot caught it.

"Stan bot!", Akko said happily looking at her quiet friend. "Constanze! Thanks!"

Amanda called Akko as she was lifting the ball for her. Akko jumped and tried to reach for it.

Diana saw the smiling face of Akko, the energy she emanated and was reminded of one witch in particular, one she was trying to deny and because of that she remained still and couldn't catch the ball.

"Yay! We managed to score!", Akko said. "We're gonna win this"

* * *

"We lost!", Akko cried.

"Of course we weren't gonna win. Are you dumb?", Sucy said while lying on the ground.

"How mean!"

"But that was interesting enough", Amanda said while approaching the brunette. "That's a nice spirit you have Akko"

"Amanda…Conz…Jasminka…"

"But only your spirit"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

* * *

"It's Akko's fault we're all muddy", Barbara started to complain.

The blue team was going back to their dormitory to get changed.

"I'm all worn out", Hannah said.

"Akko should know when to give up, right Diana?", Barbara asked.

"Yes…", Diana replied with a conflicted voice. She looked to her right and saw a photo of Chariot and her team from when they won the broom relay. She remembered Akko's words during the game and felt a weight on her stomach.

"Please excuse me", the blonde said to her friends. "I remembered I have something to do. Please go ahead, I'll join you later"

"Ok, see you later Diana". The two girls left Diana and went to their dorm.

The heiress went back towards the field and looked around, but no one was there anymore. She sighed and decided to go back to her room. She turned but then stopped when she caught a glimpse of a wild brown ponytail just around the corner.

She went after it and peeked. Akko was there alone, kneeling with her head down. The blonde approached her and tried to speak. "A-Akko? Is everything fine? Why are you on the floor?"

The brunette startled tried to get up but she leaned immediately on the wall.

"Akko?"

She didn't reply. The heiress started to get worried by her behavior. She took some courage and put her hands on her shoulders trying to turn the brunette to face her.

"Akko! What's going on?"

"N-Nothing Diana, I'm fine", she tried to wriggle and started walking to get away from her, but she fell on the ground.

"Akko!", Diana kneeled next to her. "Please tell me what's going o-"

Diana stopped when she looked at Akko's legs. There were wounds all over them.

"Akko…you made those wounds during the match, didn't you? Why you didn't say anything?"

"Because I didn't want your pity or to be excluded from the game"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to take back those words!"

"I…"

"I really wanted to win and make you regret those words", Akko looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry"

"Uh?" Akko looked at her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and about those words. I shouldn't have said them"

"Diana…"

The blonde got up and offered a hand to Akko.

"Come with me, you need to treat those wounds"

"But…"

"No buts…you'll come with me. I must take you to the infirmary to treat your wounds as you're a full-fledged student of Luna Nova. And…I want to speak with you some more"

The brunette didn't resist anymore and took Diana's hand to get up. The honor student put Akko's arm around her shoulder and they started walking.

When they reached the infirmary, the blonde knocked and waited for the reply. They went in and saw the nurse running around the room.

"Oh Diana. Do you need anything?", the woman said. "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, I have to go to a seminar and I'm really late"

"Oh, don't worry then, please go. I'll take care of Akko"

"Ah, you're here again Kagari-san? What did you do this time?", she sighed. "But well since Diana will take care of you, I can go without worries. Thank you Diana and excuse me". The nurse waved her hand and exited the room.

The blonde took Akko to the bed and let her sit on it.

"Stay put, I'll search a disinfectant and some bandages". The honor student started searching into the lockers.

"Thank you", the brunette said.

"I still haven't done anything for you to thank me"

"You apologized for what you said"

"Oh…that. You don't have to thank me. It was me who was in the wrong from the beginning. Even if I don't recognize Chariot as a witch, I shouldn't have said that, especially since you look up to her"

The blonde went back to Akko and disinfected her wounds.

"Ouch! It stings"

"Endure it…I'm almost done"

The brunette looked at Diana's face, she had a corrugated forehead as she was concentrating to treat her. Akko looked away and tried to change the subject.

"Aww man, I really sucked in today's match"

"I wouldn't say that. It's just that we used magic when you're still new to it. If it was a normal match I don't know how it would have ended"

"If you say so…I'm still not very good at volleyball. I'm sure you're good at anything"

Diana finished to put the bandages on Akko and looked at her.

"I assure you I am not. There a lot of things I can't do"

"For example?"

"Uhm…for example I can't ride on a bike. No one ever taught me…it's embarrassing, isn't it? That someone like me can't ride a bike"

"It's not. I mean….you can live even if you don't ride a bike. But why no one ever taught you? What about your parents?"

"I…I never had a father and my mother died when I was very young"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know that"

"You don't have to apologize, how could you have known that?"

Both of them became quiet, trying to not look at each other. The atmosphere was heavy and Akko couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can teach you"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I can teach you how to ride a bike"

"…"

"Ah, sorry. Of course you don't want the dunce of the school to teach you…please pretend you didn't hear anything"

"NO! I mean…I don't have anything against you teaching me, but are you sure? I thought you didn't like me and you should think about your studies first"

"It's not that I don't like you…I guess we took off on the wrong foot and after today you don't seem so bad, maybe a little unapproachable. And as for my studies….would you like to help me? In return for me helping you with the bike? If you want to…"

The brunette looked at her with hopeful eyes.

The heiress put a hand on her chin and closed her eyes to think. "Well, you sure need some help to improve your grades and I can make some time for it. On the other hand, I would like to be able to ride a bike, my mother always wanted to teach me, but she died before that"

Diana reopened her eyes. "Fine. I'll help you study and you'll teach me how to ride, just…"

"Just?"

"Just please keep it a secret between us…I would be embarrassed if the others know I can't ride a bike. At least until I can pretty much ride by myself"

"Sure, no problem. I won't tell anyone. When are we starting?"

"First you need to recover from those wounds. We'll start next week, I'll let you know the exact day and time. I'll also help you study starting next week, I'm too busy these days"

"Ok…"

Akko looked at her and she smiled kindly, making her blush. "I-I should go Diana. Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow in class". The brunette went towards the door.

"Yes, of course. See you tomorrow"

* * *

Thank you for reading. I took the idea of this fic from the manga, hope I got you interested. I'll post next chapter as soon as possible.

Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trust

I'm already back with chapter 2, I don't know, I really wanted to write more ;-)

Thank you TheFlyCatt and SamuraiGunner for your comments, you really keep me motivated!

 **I don't own Little Witch Academia**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

TRUST

Akko woke up before dawn and she dressed as quietly as possible to not wake up her teammates then she went outside. She walked down the corridors and outside the main building until she reached an empty and well-hidden field behind Luna Nova.

There was a blonde figure waiting for her, with a bike next to her. The brunette approached the figure.

"Sorry Diana, I'm late because I tried to sneak out without waking up my friends", Akko said.

"Do not worry. I just arrived too"

"Diana, you don't have to be so formal with me. Please, just relax. It's just the two of us now"

"T-Then I'll try to "relax" as you asked. But only when we are alone"

"Thank you… ehm, where did that come from?", Akko asked pointing at the black and old bike.

"Oh…Since I had some days before we started, I had my maid send to me this bike. It was my mother's bike"

"Oh….that's a beautiful bike. I'm sure your mother would be happy if you use that to learn"

"Thank you", Diana smiled at her.

Akko blushed again at her smile and looked away.

"S-Shall we get started? You wanted to start before dawn so no one will see us, but if we waste any more time, we won't conclude anything this morning"

"You are right. Please tell me what to do"

"Uhm…for starters try to sit on the bike"

"Ok…", Diana took the bike and sat on it then she turned her face to Akko, waiting for more instructions.

"Put your right foot on the pedal while you keep your left foot on the ground"

The blonde did as told.

"Okay. Now I'll put my hands on the rear to keep you balanced, you start pedaling. Go slow or I won't be able to follow you"

The heiress took a big breath and started pedaling. She kept turning the handle trying to keep her balance. "A-Akko! D-Don't let me go!"

"I won't"

"Akko! Are you sure you're behind me?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here. Don't worry Diana. I promise I won't let you go"

The blonde was too scared and stopped pedaling, making it harder to keep the balance.

"Diana! Don't stop!"

Diana leaned on the left and was about to fall but Akko reached out and caught her before it was too late.

"Fiuuu, just in time", the brunette said.

The honor student reopened her eyes and saw Akko's face near her. Her face flushed. "A-Akko, you're too close"

"Ah…sorry!" She immediately let her go.

The blonde coughed. "Thank you for catching me"

"You're welcome. Please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I….yes, I'll be more careful"

"Why did you stop pedaling? If you stop, you won't be able to keep your balance"

"I don't know. I suddenly got scared. I was scared you would let go"

"But I told you I wouldn't"

"I know, but I really felt scared"

The brunette looked at her and started thinking.

"Ok, we need you to trust me more or this won't work. Leave there the bike and come here with me"

The heiress followed her and waited for her to speak again.

"Now turn to face your back to me"

Diana turned.

"Okay, now close your eyes and let yourself fall on your back, I'll catch you"

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it….trust me"

The blonde took a breath and closed her eyes. She let herself fall and felt Akko catch her between her arms. Her warm arms.

"See? You trusted me. Was it so unpleasant to trust someone?"

"No, it wasn't…"

Akko tried to let her go and Diana lingered before distancing herself from her. The blonde could feel the warm disappear. The kind of warm she didn't feel in a while.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, you were just spacing out. Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking"

"Uh, ok. So, do you get what I mean? If you trust me, you won't be scared anymore of me letting go of the bike"

"Yes, I understand"

"Shall we try again?"

"Not now, it's almost time for everyone else to wake up. We should go back to our dorms"

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later in class?"

"Yes, see you later"

Akko went back to her dorm and sat on her bed just before Lotte woke up.

"Oh, good morning Akko", Lotte said. "It's rare to see you already up. Something happened?"

"Eh, no nothing. Everything is fine!"

The Finnish girl looked at her with an interrogative look, but decided to not press any further. "Ok, then….shall we get ready? I'll wake up Sucy, you should put on your uniform…that shirt is all dirty of grass…wait, why is there grass on your shirt?"

"Oh…", Akko started sweating. "It's because I just came back from a walk. I went outside to get some fresh air and I tripped on the grass"

"You tripped?! Are you okay?", Lotte looked at her friend with her usual motherly behavior.

Akko looked away trying to distance herself from her. "I-I'm fine! D-Don't worry. C'mon wake up Sucy or we'll be late"

They all put on their uniforms and after breakfast they went to class. They sat at their usual spot, just in front of Amanda's team. The lesson began and everyone started taking notes, well at least Akko tried and she managed to keep her attention for the first ten minutes. After that her eyes started to wander around the classroom until they stopped on a familiar blond's back.

Amanda looked at where Akko's head was pointing.

"Psss…hey Akko what are you looking at?"

But the brunette didn't reply, she seemed like in a trance. The American girl couldn't understand what was interesting about the blue team. She decided to try another way and touched Sucy's shoulder to call her.

"Sucy….why is Akko looking at the blue team?", she asked pointing at them.

The mushrooms lover followed the finger and saw how Akko was intensely looking at them.

"Amanda", Sucy whispered while smirking. "She's not looking at the blue team. She's looking at Diana"

"What? That cold-hearted princess? No way, there must be a reason. Maybe she's planning some kind of revenge for what happened last week. Oh, I know! I should help her by taking my revenge with Hannah and Barbara"

"Suit yourself. I don't want to get involved"

Amanda smiled and started planning. Sucy turned to face the teacher and resumed to take her notes. Akko was still looking at Diana unaware of what just happened between her friends. The blonde girl took a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear then she stopped taking notes and turned slowly to notice Akko staring at her.

The brunette came back to reality and blushed, trying to hide her face behind a book. Diana noticed her agitation and smiled, waving quickly her hand trying to not be discovered from the others. Akko waved back and they both went back to pay attention to the teacher.

Classes went on smoothly all day. The last lesson was broom flight in the field just outside the main building and after that ended everyone started to go back.

When almost no one was outside, Amanda approached the blue team and tried to argue with Hannah and Barbara. The red team saw that and ran towards them to stop it.

"Sucy, Lotte! What should we do?", Akko asked.

Sucy tried to take out one of her potions, but Amanda inadvertently pushed her and different potions scattered on the ground.

Strange plants started to grow from the ground and tied everyone except for Akko, who managed to evade.

Diana was distracted and couldn't move in time to use her wand.

"Ugh…look at what you did Amanda!", Hannah screamed.

"Hey, it's Sucy's potion's fault!"

"Yes, but you pushed me", Sucy said.

The brunette looked at everyone. "Oh, no. What should we do? Diana?"

"Calm down, Akko. Uhm…I am afraid I don't know a spell to free us from here. I don't know these plants…"

"Then Akko, go call a teacher and explain it all", Barbara said.

"In town…", Sucy said.

"What do you mean in town?", Akko asked.

"In town there is a shop that sell potions and stuff like that. I bet they can help us"

"What?", Hannah said. "No, you're going to call a teacher"

"Please don't, Akko", Sucy implored. "If they know this is the fault of one of my potions, they'll confiscate all my ingredients and potions"

The brunette looked at her friend face and wanted to help her. She looked at the blonde. "Diana?", she looked hopeful at her.

The heiress sighed. "Fine. Akko try to visit this shop in town. I hope you are right Manbavaran"

"Why Diana!?", Hannah complained. "We shouldn't trust this dunce. She'll only make more troubles"

The brunette looked sadly at the ground.

"Akko", the blonde called her and the brunette looked up to see a determined look on Diana. "It's fine Akko. Go. I trust you"

Everyone looked at Diana with a dumbfounded face.

Akko smiled happily. "Thank you! I won't disappoint you"

The brunette turned around and started running towards the town.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think, I'll gladly read every comment. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Help

Hi! I'm back with chapter 3. I'm sorry there won't be much about Akko and Diana this chapter.

TheFlyCatt, SamuraiGunner, dbzgtfan2004 thank you for your comments! I'm happy you like the story so far.

And thanks everyone who decided to follow my story!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

HELP

The sun was starting to go down and there were a lot of people around the town. The adults were going back home after work and some children were playing with the ball.

Akko started asking around to find the shop Sucy talked about, but no one seemed to know it. The brunette started getting depressed. "After all it seems I will disappoint everyone one more time". She let her arms fall down and advanced slowly until she collided onto something and fell on the ground.

"Ouch…", she looked up to see a guy with green eyes looking back at her.

"Oh, I must apologize", he said. "I didn't see you". He offered his hand to help her up.

The brunette was unsure about what to do, but in the end she decided to accept his hand as she stood up. "Don't worry. I wasn't really looking where I was going"

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh, no. I'm used to fall on the ground. I'm pretty sturdy"

He looked at her with a curious face. "Well, if you're fine…I should go then"

"W-Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if there is a shop that sells potions around here?"

The man started thinking. "I don't know much about magic, but I have a relative that goes to Luna Nova. I went once with her to a shop that maybe sells potions. Do you want me to take you there?"

"A relative? Maybe I know her. What's her name? As can you see I'm using Luna Nova's uniform right now. I'm a student of that school"

"Oh, she's called Diana"

"Diana!? As Diana Cavendish?"

"Yes…well I suppose she's very well know at school"

"Yeah…everyone knows her. But I guess I spoke with her different times already"

"Oh, then this will be quick. I'm Andrew by the way. Andrew Hanbridge", he said stretching out his hand.

"Kagari Atsuko. Everyone calls me Akko", the brunette shook his hand.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Yes, lead the way"

The brunette followed him down the streets. Each corner they turned the lamps seemed to get lesser and lesser. There were also less people than before and many of them looked at Akko and Andrew with a skeptical look. The brunette decided to stay quiet and followed Andrew keeping her heads down. They kept walking until they reached a gloomy shop, with the decadent sign "The lost graveyard".

"What?", Akko said. "Isn't this street creepy enough? Did they have to call the shop like that?"

Andrew tried to laugh it away. "Hahaha, I can only agree with you. But Diana already came here once with me. We should just go inside"

"Yes, let's ask and get the hell out of here. I'm getting goosebumps"

They went inside and the boy started looking around curiously, while Akko went straight to the cash desk, trying to avoid any hideous object.

"Excuse me?", the brunette called.

"Ah...yes, coming!", someone replied from the back of the shop.

A young woman appeared from the back.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh…Hi. Ehm, you see…a friend of mine had this potion that fell on the ground and suddenly many small plants came outside and tied all of my friends. This friend told me to come here and ask if you had a remedy"

"Judging from your uniform you're from Luna Nova?"

"Yes…"

"And your belt is red….let me guess. Your friend is Sucy"

"Yes…wait! How did you know that?"

"Because Sucy is a regular customer"

"Why am I not surprised? Anyway…do you think you can help us?"

"Wait for a bit. I'll go call my grandmother. She's a much more of an expert. I started working here only recently"

The young woman went again in the back and after some time returned with a very old woman. The grandmother looked at the brunette.

"My niece told me already what happened. I should be able to create an antidote but I still need an ingredient. I'm sorry but we don't have that one"

"What do you need?"

"A dried root of a mandrake"

"…a dried what?"

"root of a mandrake"

"And what is that?"

"A plant…"

"And you don't have a plant? In this huge shop?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's really hard to cultivate mandrakes"

"Hard?"

"Let's say they scream a lot", the young woman interrupted, seeing her grandmother on the verge of strangling the student for her ignorance.

"Ok then…I'll see if I can find it somewhere. Thank you very much"

Akko went outside and Andrew followed her.

"Well?", he asked. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"They said they can make the antidote but they need something about a mandrake"

"And do you know where to find it?"

The brunette started thinking. "I don't know….I only used plants during my pharmacology classes. Wait….maybe I can find it in the storage used for those classes! But Lukic-sensei is always there doing experiments"

"Is this Lukic your pharmacology's teacher?"

"Yes…why?"

"I might know a way to let you slip inside without any problem"

Akko and Andrew walked until they reached the school.

"Here we are. Now what?", the brunette asked.

"Now we go to this storage and if there is your teacher like you said, I'll take care of her"

Akko led the way inside the main building until they reached the classroom.

"Okay…there is a door in the left corner of the classroom. Inside there is the storage". Akko opened the door leading to the classroom and went inside.

"Who is it?", a creepy voice interrupted.

"Ugh…there she is", Akko whispered.

"Don't worry, I got it", Andrew went ahead and coughed. "Excuse me. Are you Lukic? The one in charge of teaching pharmacology?"

The old woman looked up to notice the young man and stood up from her chair.

"Yes, I am. And who are you? Do you know outsiders can't come inside Luna Nova?"

"My apologies. I didn't say who I am yet. My name is Andrew Hanbridge"

"Handrew Hanbridge?", the woman stroked her chin trying to remember where she heard that name.

"I am the son of Paul Hanbridge. You see, I came here to inspect the school instead of my father. I thought the headmistress informed you. I would like to take a tour and asked this student to take me to one of the most intelligent and important teachers"

The woman tried to hold the smile forming on her face after the compliment.

"I-I see. No, I wasn't informed, the headmistress was probably too busy and forgot about it". Lukic looked behind Andrew to see who the student was.

"Miss Kagari?", the woman was shocked. "You thought I was the best teacher and took him here?"

The brunette stiffened but understood what Andrew was trying to do.

"Yes, of course. Even if I'm not a top student, I understand if there is a good teacher when I see it. And Lukic-sensei is a really good one"

The woman was impressed by Akko's words and decided to not press anymore on the matter.

"I see…well since you decided to come all the way here just for me, I guess I'll be your guide. Please follow me Mister Hanbridge. Miss Kagari, you can go now, thank you for your time"

The brunette nodded and pretended to leave, but she hid just behind the corner. Lukic went outside followed by Andrew who winked at Akko before they disappeared down the hallway.

Akko went back inside trying to not be seen by anyone. She opened the second door and went inside the storage.

"Let's see….Mandrake", she started searching all the lockers. She opened everything without finding what she wanted. "Nothing here…"

She sighed and started to close every locker but then she noticed something on the shelf in the corner. There were different jars with labels on them. She approached them and started reading.

"Lizard's tail…not what I want. Let's see this one…bull's poop. Eww gross! Definitely not what I want. Ah, here it is! Mandrake's roots!"

The brunette took the jar and jumped around happily.

"Whoops, I shouldn't waste anymore time in here. I don't want to get caught. The grandma from the store didn't say how many roots she needs, but I can't take all of them or Lukic-sensei will find out. I'll just take three of them, I hope it will be enough"

Akko took three roots and put back on the shelf the jar and rushed outside the classroom. She went back outside the main building and waited for Andrew.

After a while the young man arrived. "Sorry, your teacher showed me every inch of your school, I didn't think it was this big"

"Hahaha, don't worry"

"So, did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, let's go back to the shop"

They went back to town and entered the spooky shop again.

"Hello?", Akko called.

The old woman came outside from the back with her niece.

"Oh, it's you again", the niece said. "Do you need something else?"

"Here, I hope it's enough", the brunette said taking out from her pocket the mandrake's roots.

"Where did you find them?", the grandmother was shocked.

"Ehm…that's not really important, isn't it? What matters is that I have them"

The old woman looked at her suspiciously, but decided to let it go. "I suppose…"

"So, can you make the antidote now?"

"Yes, I can, but I only need one root. Can you give me the other two as a payment?"

"Yes, of course. Here", Akko gave the roots to the niece and the grandmother went to the back of the shop to prepare the potion. After a while she came back with a vial in her hand.

"There you go. I hope you'll be able to fix everything"

"Thank you! I'll go and help my friends! Goodbye!", Akko rushed outside followed by Andrew.

"Ehi…ehi wait!", the young man called her.

"Oh, Andrew. We should hurry, I want to help my friends"

"Sorry, I really have to go. My father is probably waiting for me"

"Oh, of course. Thank you for your help"

"You're welcome. I hope to see you again"

"Yes, see you again Andrew"

The brunette dashed towards the school leaving the boy to himself.

She ran to the field where her friends were still trapped.

"Hey! I'm back with the antidote!"

Sucy smiled and everyone else looked at her surprised.

"What? She actually managed to find an antidote", Barbara said incredulously.

"Don't jump to conclusions", Hannah replied. "We still have to see if it works"

The brunette ignored them and poured the vial on the plants. Few seconds later everyone was free.

"Thank you, Akko!", Lotte was so happy to be free again.

"Nice one, Akko", Amanda congratulated with her.

Diana was still on the ground and the brunette offered her hand to help her.

The blonde took her hand and got up.

"Did you see Diana? I really helped everyone!", Akko said.

"I can see that. But I never thought otherwise. I was sure you would have managed to do something. I told you I trust you, didn't I?"

Akko blushed. "Y-Yes, you did. Thank you for trusting me"

Amanda approached quietly Sucy and Lotte and whispered. "What's going on between those two?"

Lotte didn't understand what Amanda was implying, but Sucy smirked. "Oh, I still don't know exactly, but things are getting interesting"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Andrew made his appearance. I still haven't decided if he'll be an important character or if he'll be just a side character, we'll see.  
Anyway, thank you for reading. See you next chapter.


	4. Update

UPDATE

Hi guys! I'm really sorry I disappeared for a whole month. I was really busy, I had an exam after another. And finally, last week I became free from college and I thought I could go back to write again, but then my uncle had serious health problems and I had to take him to different hospitals. I couldn't spare a single moment and in the evening I was always too tired.

Tomorrow I'll go on holiday and I won't be back before the 17th of August. I'm really sorry, I really hoped I could write at least one chapter before my holiday.  
Anyway, I'll definitely finish this story. When I'll come back I'll start writing but I'll also have to go back to studying….yes, I have other exams in September. These teachers, they really can't leave Italian's student alone. We can only rest in August. I'll write during August between my studies so my updates won't be regular, but I'll try my best to not let you wait too much.  
Thank you to everyone who is still around to read my story, I'll definitely come back.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4 - Letter

Hi! I'm back as promised! So I was having a bit of a writer's block, then I managed to write this chapter. I have few ideas for the future chapters, but I still have to decide where I want this to go.

 **goddragonking:** Thank you for your comment!

 **SamuraiGunner:** When I started writing this I didn't think about writing a chapter where they go to Andrew's party. Yes, I think it would be chaotic and interesting. I'll think about it

 **TheFlyCatt:** Hahaha Sucy is just the same troller, no matter which story you read!

Thank you to the new followers and thank you to who favorited my story.

I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone still want to read my story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

LETTER

It was a new day at Luna Nova. Akko got up from her bed and tried like the last time to sneak out without making any noise. She walked until she reached the usual spot to practice with Diana.

And there she was... the blonde girl, on top of a small hill. She was walking around with some books on her head. The brunette decided to approach her.

"What are you doing?", Akko asked.

The heiress got startled and all the books fell on the ground.

"Oh…gomen", Akko kneeled down and started picking up everything.

Diana looked at her confused, not understanding what she said. "Oh, Akko. Good morning"

"Sorry Diana, I didn't want to startle you"

"Don't worry. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was too concentrated on the books"

The brunette finished picking up and made a stack of books.

"What were you doing with the books on your head?"

"I was trying to improve my balance. Since I found it hard to keep it while I'm on a bike"

"I see…"

"If there isn't anything special you wanted me to do, can I resume my practice? I think it will be useful to learn how to ride"

"Ok, I guess…do you mind if I stay here then? I wanted to read something and this place is really quiet"

"Of course. I'll go back to practice then"

The blonde picked up the books and put them on her head, resuming to walk around.

Akko, on the other hand, sat down near a tree not too far from Diana and began reading what seemed like a letter.

" _Dear Atsuko,  
How are you? Are you having fun at school?  
Here everything is alright. Your father is a growler like always, he wants to take the first flight and come to see you, but I always tell him it's not possible. You told me before that normal people can't reach Luna Nova, unless they are students and they can fly. We can't also afford the tickets for the flight, but he just doesn't want to listen.  
Do you think you can pay us a visit during the next holidays? I can't stand him anymore and I also want to see you again. Maybe you can come with your new friend Diana. Recently you always spoke about her in the letters.  
What is she like? I want to know her. Can you ask her about her favorite things? You know I'm always curious about these things.  
I hope to see you soon. Kisses,_

 _Your mother"_

Akko closed the letter and took out some papers, starting to write her reply. After a while she stopped and looked at the concentrated Diana.

"Diana", she called.

The blonde stopped and looked back.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Turquoise"

"And your favorite flower?"

"I don't have a favorite flower, but I like all the purple ones"

"Why purple?"

"Purple is a mix of the passionate red and the submissive blue. It's a fusion between the subject and the object, so that what the subject think and desire can become reality. It's like a spell that makes your dreams come true"

"Wow, I didn't think there was such meaning behind the color of a flower. And what's your dream then?"

The heiress stared at Akko for a few seconds, then she looked at the ground.

"I….I want to finish this school"

The brunette stared at her with a questioning look.

"That's….that's not such a big dream. Are you sure you're okay with just that?"

"Oh, trust me, it's a big dream for me"

The brunette was about to ask what she meant but the blonde spoke again.

"Anyway…why are you asking me these questions?"

"Oh, it's just that I'm replying to a letter my mother sent me and she wanted to know more about you"

"About me? But I am not an interesting person. Why does she want to know me? You have a lot of friends besides me"

"Well, you see…in the last three letters I sent her, I only told her about you and now she's curious. She even invited you to go visit her with me"

The heiress blushed and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder while turning her back to Akko. "I-I see…It will be my pleasure to visit your parents if the day will ever come"

"Thank you, Diana! So, can I ask you few more questions? For my letter of course!"

"Yes, ask away then"

"Uhm…your favorite animal?"

"The unicorn I can summon"

"You can summon a unicorn?!"

"Yes…the unicorn is the symbol of my House"

"That's so cool!"

"Cough…", the blonde tried to suppress her growing blushing. "Could you go on?"

"Ah…yes. Your favorite food?"

"I don't have a particular food in mind, I was taught to not be picky with food. But if I have to choose I guess I like the biscuits my personal maid prepares for me when I'm having tea"

"I thought your favorite food would be bananas", Akko said trying to suppress her laugh.

"Why bananas?", Diana looked at her trying to understand the meaning of her affirmation. Few seconds later she sighed and put her hand on her face. "Why am I not surprised? Akko, that's just stupid and not funny"

"Hahaha c'mon Diana, it was just a pun. Smile! Smile!", the brunette tried to make the blonde laugh making weird faces.

The heiress at first surprised, she then let out a small giggle.

"Datte…Diana Banana sounds so cool! And funny!"

Akko laughed louder and Diana couldn't suppress it anymore and started laughing too. The brunette looked at her dumbfounded. "Yay! I made Diana laugh!"

The heiress was so red and so much steam was coming out of her that even a volcano that was about to erupt couldn't compete with her. "I-I'm not….", but she couldn't end her sentence after looking at a satisfied Akko. "F-Fine, you managed to make me laugh. Thank you, it was refreshing, I needed that"

"Any time, Diana. So, back to our topic. Uhm…do you have like a fiancé?"

"A fiancé? Why the sudden question?"

"I don't know…it just came out. I was curious, since you are a noble and everything, I thought that maybe you had a fiancé"

"No, I don't and I never had one. Honestly, I never liked to spend my time trying to find someone. I have others priorities, like finishing this school as I said. It's just I never met someone I thought I could use my short free time to spend time with him. And you? Do you have someone you like? Or do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh no, not at all. Like you, I never wanted to spend my time for that. I always wanted to become like Chariot and to be able to come to this school. That's why I spent most of my time reading about witches and studying English"

"I see…"

"Ah, thank you for answering my questions. I think this should be enough to satisfy my curious mother. I'll let you go back to your practice"

"Thank you"

* * *

The day went on without much happening and after class Akko told her friend she had to go see Finnelan for a punishment and she left to go to the library to study with Diana. The red and green team didn't suspect anything except for Amanda who decided to follow her.

The brunette went inside the library and Amanda could see a figure waiting for her. She followed her immediately and decided to hide behind a shelf, trying to overhear their discussion.

"Thank you Diana for helping me"

"Diana!", Amanda whispered to herself. "What's going on? Why is Diana with Akko?"

"You don't have to thank me, I wish to help you improve your studies. You are also helping me with…uhm…my embarrassing problem"

"I told you that's not embarrassing at all! A lot of people can't do that!"

"Do what?", Amanda tried to get closer in order to hear better, but she bumped onto the shelf and many books fell on the floor.

A loud noise caught the attention of the two girls and Diana looked around. "Whose there?"

Amanda stormed out of the library without looking back, hoping they didn't recognize her.  
Akko approached Diana. "Did you see anyone?"

"…Maybe it was just my imagination", the blonde returned to the table. "Akko, come back here, you have to study"

"Yes, of course…"

Amanda was running down the corridor when she bumped into something…or someone.

"Ouch!", the girl said while falling on the floor. "Hey! Look at where you're going!"

"I'm sorry", Amanda said reopening her eyes. "Ugh…Hannah England and…", she looked up. "Barbara Parker"

"Nice to see you too, Amanda O'Neill", Barbara said while helping her friend to get on her feet.

"Seriously, where were you going in such a hurry?", Hannah asked.

"I was fleeing from the library…actually you won't believe what I just saw"

"And what did you see?"

"I saw Diana and Akko together in the library. And they were alone!"

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Diana and Akko? Together?", Hannah was dying from laughter. "Ahahah, please stop! My side hurts!"

"I'm not joking! I just saw them. And Akko was thanking Diana for helping her"

"Well if this is true, not that I'm saying it is, I guess it would make sense Diana is helping her", Barbara intervened.

"It's true! And Diana also thanked Akko for helping her!"

"What did you eat during lunch?", Hannah resumed laughing. "Ahahah are you hallucinating now? There is no way Akko is helping Diana. What can she do for her?"

"Listen…I'm telling you what I saw. I don't care if you don't believe me, but you should investigate this more. Isn't Diana your friend?"

"Hannah…", Barbara touched her friend's shoulder to catch her attention. "I don't know if what she's saying it's true, but Diana is kind of different these days. She gets up earlier than before and when we wake up she's already gone. We only find her later in class…she skipped breakfast the last three days! I'm getting worried. It's not healthy for her to eat only at lunch and dinner and to not get enough sleep"

"You are right…I'm getting worried too. Fine, Amanda. I still find it hard to believe you, there must be a reason why Akko is helping Diana as you said and we're going to find it out"

"Oh oh, this is getting interesting", Amanda is already rubbing her hands preparing herself for what will happen.

"This is not interesting O'Neill", Barbara said. "We're going to do this to help Diana"

"Yes, yes, of course. I suggest we take a break from our usual bickering in order to find out what's happening between them"

"Fine. We'll try to get along with you for now. Let's keep in touch in case something happens"

"Alright then…I'll see you later Hannah! Barbara!"

"Yes, see you…Amanda…"

* * *

Done! Hope you liked it. As I said in my update, I'll try to write between my studies, so I don't know when I'll post my next chapter, but I'll try to be as fast as possible.

Until next chapter, bye!


End file.
